1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body panel for a vehicle, comprising a sheet formed of one or more layers and a structural member connected to said sheet to support it and provide for mounting of the sheet to the vehicle. The sheet is intended for application as an exterior part of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a body panel, for example a bonnet (hood) or a boot (trunk) lid, is known from the practice in the automotive art. This conventional body panel usually consists of a more or less flat sheet which has been given a certain curvature corresponding with the desired appearance of the vehicle in question, and a press-moulded structural member is attached to the inside of the sheet to reinforce the sheet against bending, and by which the sheet is connected to the vehicle. The disadvantage of this known body panel is that it is rather heavy, which is caused in particular by the robust construction of the supporting structural member.
Various attempts have been made to retain strength and rigidity in the body panel while reducing weight. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,108 is an early attempt to overcome the problem and describes a "Y"-shaped or wishbone reinforcement, in which the two legs of the "Y" reinforce the flat sheet in the region of attachment to the vehicle. DE-A-2934430 describes a hollow strengthening part that is directly bound to a panel. DE-A-1627719 describes the attachment of strengthening members to boots, doors etc. using curable plastics, for example based on PVC. JP-A-57-178925 proposes that a straight reinforcing beam of uniform profile along its length is adhesively secured to the inner face of the panel sheet, to avoid welding marks.